A Very Weasley Summer
by Ash-Caro-Lynn
Summary: What if Harry's twin sister was a crazed prankster? What if she and the Weasley twins were best friends? What will happen when she spends the summer after her second year at The Burrow? Six-part oneshot. FILLER-IN BETWEEN 'DIARY OF A DISABLED GIRL' AND 'DIARY OF A DISCOVERED GIRL', THIRD IN 'THE FORGOTTEN GIRL' SERIES! READ OTHERS FIRST!


**Summary : What if Harry's twin sister was a crazed prankster? What if she and the Weasley twins were best friends? What will happen when she spends the summer after her second year at The Burrow? Six-part oneshot. Companion to Diary of a Disabled Girl.**

**Author's Note : Hey, everybody, it's the bonus chapter/accompaniment fic to Diary of a Disabled Girl! Wonder what happened over summer? Find out today!**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns HP, nope, not me!**

A Very Weasley Summer : Part One : Permission

"Mum!" said Fred as he reached Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Fred?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Could me and George have a friend over the summer?" he asked.

"Is it that Lee boy again? Because last time, he put beetles in Percy's soup, and that will not be accepted in my house."

"Nope!" said Fred. "Her name is-"

"Aloe," cut off Aloe.

"No, you're Willow," said George, who had also stumbled into the encounter.

"No, that's my alias," argued Aloe, crossing her arms.

"Well, nice to meet you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging Aloe and disregarding the fact that she was covered in sticky red ice cream.

"So, erm, Mum, can we have her over?" asked Fred.

"Absolutely," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Wait. Why is she covered in strawberry ice cream?"

Aloe licked some of the ice cream off her finger. "Just for two weeks."

"Fred, George, did you do this?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nope," chimed the twins.

"Innocent girl," sighed Mrs. Weasley. The twins and Aloe sniggered at the 'innocent' part. "Who would do such a thing?"

She stepped towards the fireplace, took a pinch of Floo Powder and said clearly, 'The Burrow', stepping into the green flame. Fred and George did the same, Fred pulling Aloe through with him.

They arrived at the Burrow. "Homey," announced Aloe, taking in the small sitting room.

"It's not much, but it's home," said Fred.

"Are you kidding, it's brilliant!" exclaimed Aloe. "I mean, come on, you've got a _rubber duck_. I hear those are bath toys!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, seemingly proud of the rubber duck. "Yes, they are, dear…"

"Alas, it be summer," said George.

"Time to visit Percy," announced Fred, pulling Aloe up the stairs. If any of them bothered to look back, they'd have seen Mrs. Weasley shaking her head in a 'not again' sort of way.

"What do you want?" came the shout from within Percy's room.

"Percy, Fred and George ruined my poster! Help!" whined Aloe in a voice almost exactly like Ginny's. Percy opened the door.

"Well- no, not you!" exclaimed Percy. "Not you too!"

"What's wrong with me?" asked Aloe, holding a hand to her heart and feigning hurt.

"Please tell me Lee's not here too," begged Percy.

The twins and Aloe left, instead Fred and George took Aloe to their bedroom.

"So what's this whole alias business?" asked Fred.

"I suppose you want it from the beginning," began Aloe. "Anyways, the name's Aloe. Aloe Vera Potter."

The twins openly gaped. "Related to Harry, by any chance?" asked George.

"Twin sister, actually," answered Aloe. "Anyways, I was 'killed' by Voldemort," she went on. "In other words, I ducked the Killing Curse."

"There we are! That's the explanation for her black hair!" exclaimed Fred.

"So, Hagrid took Harry from the house. He failed to notice me, so, Dumbledore stopped by the house later, and, well, took me to Hogwarts."

"Wait. You grew up at Hogwarts?" asked George.

"In fact, I did. He put me in a tower," replied Aloe.

"The abandoned tower?!" exclaimed Fred.

"How would you know?" asked Aloe.

"Well, to be honest, we were a bit curious a couple… Hundred… Of times," explained George. "And well, we referred to this."

He pulled out a sheet of paper, tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Writing across it revealed the Marauder's Map.

"That's sick," murmured Aloe as she watched Albus Dumbledore's dot pace his office. "So, that's why you decided to explore the abandoned tower?"

The twins nodded.

"So, what's the plan for this summer?" asked Fred.

"Prank Ronald, prank Percy, prank Ginevra, prank Fred, prank George," listed Aloe, counting them off on her fingers. "Oh! Almost forgot! Prank your mother!"

"She'll more likely kill us than take it as a joke," argued George.

"Too bad, the poor ickle Weasleys are in for a treat this summer," declared Aloe.

A Very Weasley Summer : Part Two : Prank the Prefect and Harass the Head Boy

"Prank the Prefect is our first operation," said Aloe. "What do you wish to do?"

"We've used up all of our ideas, you'll need to come up with something," answered Fred.

"Why not just-" began Aloe, but she was interrupted as a cry of joy rang through the house. The trio instinctively put their hands to their ears, and ventured to the source of the noise. The other Weasleys already were there.

"What's up, Perce?" asked Fred.

"Apparently, you're very happy," said George.

"Did you finally get a date?" asked Aloe.

"I've been made Head Boy!" exclaimed Percy.

"Hogwarts finally recognized you're a bighead boy?" asked George.

"I'm not a big-" began Percy.

"And here I was thinking Dumbledore was an old coot!" exclaimed Aloe.

"All of the teachers of Hogwarts decided I was worthy-" tried Percy.

"Of the title of bighead boy?" asked Fred.

"MY GOD!" exclaimed Percy. "Just leave me-"

"We are not leaving, we haven't finished congratulating you on your achievement," said George.

"Can we see your badge?" asked Aloe.

Percy, glad to prove it actually read _Head Boy_, pulled out the badge - which wasn't exactly the way he had seen it in the first place.

"It surely fits your title!" exclaimed Fred. Percy, astonished, flipped around the Head Boy badge - actually, the Big Head Boy badge.

"FRED! GEORGE! ALOE!" he shouted, jumping up to murder them.

A Very Weasley Summer : Part Three : Prank the Prick

"Feel like pranking your brother, guys?" asked Aloe.

"Perce, Ron, Bill, Charlie, or George?" asked Fred, as George asked, "Perce, Ron, Bill, Charlie, or Fred?" They shared a suspicious glance.

"Ronald, of course," replied Aloe, rolling her eyes.

"How do you presume."

"That we'll accomplish this?"

"Quite simple, really, guys. Ronald loves food. Food loves Ronald. Care to make it so that at least one changes their opinion?"

"What the heck do you mean?"

"Pretty obvious. Curse - sorry, I mean _charm_ Ronald so that he can't exactly keep food down…"

"You mean, make sure he throws up whatever he eats?"

"Aloe, I don't think we know a charm for that…"

"Then let's consult… THE BOOK." Aloe pulled a thick book from the bottom of her suitcase, blew off the dust, and opened it to a very yellow page.

"What is that?" Fred reached out and dusted off the cover. "The Marauders' Guide to Useful and Harmful Curses, Jinxes, Hexes, and Charms of Prankishness."

"This is the exact jinx we need to use. The Vomiting Jinx, known to the Marauders as the Stomach Upsetter." Aloe read through the passage. "This is awesome. It lasts twenty-four hours, though they've included the incantations for a week, two weeks, and a month."

"Wonder who their test subject was?"

"Shut up, Fred. Okay. I'm sure that the Ministry won't notice if a little jinx goes by, after all, there's people who are of age in this house. Your mother and your father, just to name a few. So, let's go visit dear Ronald."

The twins and Aloe went up to Ronald's room.

"Ron!" exclaimed Aloe, frantically hitting the door.

"What?!" came the response as Ronald opened the door. "Oh, not you."

"What's wrong with me?" asked Aloe, holding a hand over her heart. She quickly moved her wand, murmuring, "Vomitum incessus."

"Everything, duh," replied Ronald, rolling his eyes before running off, holding a hand over his rather green face.

A Very Weasley Summer : Part Four : Get the Girl

"Your sister is our next victim," declared Aloe, rubbing her hands together.

"What are we going to do to her?" asked Fred.

"You decide," replied Aloe.

"I have a great idea!" exclaimed George.

"This idea being…" said Aloe and Fred.

"You know Ginny fancies Mr. Potter, right?" asked George.

"My father?" asked Aloe, raising an eyebrow.

"No, your brother!" said Fred.

"Anyways, what we do… Write a letter to our dear sister from Harry," explained George.

"A love letter? I can't write romance," said Aloe.

"No, more so a letter of rejection," replied Fred, smirking.

"Good idea! Now, let's see, I'll pull out Harry's essay," said Aloe, going through her suitcase.

"Why do you keep one of Harry's essays in your suitcase?" asked George.

"Because, I knew I'd have to use his handwriting one day, and he has just about every letter of the alphabet on here," replied Aloe, pulling out her ink bottle and some parchment from her suitcase and her quill from her back pocket. "Anyways, what should the letter read?"

"_Dear Ginny_," dictated Fred. Aloe quickly wrote it down.

"_I have heard from several sources that you fancy me_," continued George.

"_I am writing this today to tell you that I am honestly, not interested in you_,"

"_I'll be brutally honest with you, I'm in love with your good friend, Hermione Granger. I find it impossible to picture myself with anyone other than her._"

"_I'm so sorry to disappoint you. Sincerely, Harry_," ended Fred.

The scratches of Aloe's quill could be heard for a few minutes before she finally announced, "Done!"

"How do we send this to her" asked Fred, stroking an invisible beard.

"Easy. Next time Harry sends a letter, we first send Hedwig out to our dear Ginny, then I'll-" she was cut off as Hedwig flew in the window, crashing into her face. "Send a reply…"

She took the letter that Hedwig was offering, put the other letter into an envelope, sealed it, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Give this to Ginny, and come straight back, don't wait for a reply." The bird looked at her suspiciously (if birds could do that) and flew out the window, scratching Aloe's face on the way out.

The trio waited for a few minutes before Hedwig flew back in the window. Sobs could be heard in the distance.

"Mission accomplished," chimed the trio, high-fiving.

A Very Weasley Summer : Part Five : Take Down the Twins

"Fred, we're pranking George. Now. Come," declared Aloe, pulling the redhead out to the yard.

"What're we doing to him? It's two in the morning, Aloe dear," mumbled the half-asleep Fred.

"Operation Gnome for George," replied Aloe, stopping. "Get a gnome. Use the Muffliato charm on it."

"I don't have my wand," said Fred.

"Well, I do," said Aloe, twisting the stick in her hand. "My wand, mind you. Catch us a gnome."

Fred obliged, mumbling about 'Mrs. Bossy-Pants' as he collected a small creature.

"Why do we even need this?" he asked as Aloe charmed the shouting gnome.

"Well, how would you react if you woke up to a gnome shouting at you, dangling in front of your head with it's face near your eyes?" asked Aloe.

Fred pondered this for a moment before answering, "I'd probably scream.'

"Exactly what we're going to have Georgie do," declared Aloe, leading Fred inside and up to the twins' (and Aloe's) room. "Now, you know how to do the Devil's Tongue knot?"

"No idea," replied Fred with a sheepish grin. "I do know where a piece of rope is, though." He grabbed it, handing it to Aloe.

"Okay," said Aloe, tying the rope around the gnome, and then hanging the gnome off the bedframe and in George's face.

"Why did you wake me up for this?" asked Fred.

"Now, can you do a sound barrier around them?" asked Aloe, ignoring Fred's question.

"Sure," replied Fred, conjuring one around George's top bunk. "Now what, captain?"

"Now… Can you cast the countercharm for the Muffliato charm?" asked Aloe.

"Aye, captain. I learned this long ago. Unmuffiato," cast George. The gnome presumably began shouting.

"Now, get in bed. Quick, quick!" whispered Aloe, and the two faked sleeping, one in a sleeping bag and the other in a bottom bunk of a bed. You can go ahead and guess who slept where.

Fred's sound barrier wasn't too sturdy, for it was broken with George's shout of "ALOE! FRED!"

~THE NEXT MORNING~

"C'mon, dead cat," murmured Aloe, pulling the body bag from her suitcase. She retrieved the cat carcass from the bag.

"There we go…" she muttered, going over to the bunk bed. She carefully aligned the cat's behind with George's face. She had barely time to shut the door before George shouted. "ALOE!"

A Very Weasley Summer : Part Six : Trick the Tiger

"Is your mother related to the sabertooth tiger?" asked Aloe.

"No," replied Fred.

"She sure looks like one… Anyways, I'd like to begin Operation Trick the Tiger."

"Cool," said Fred.

"Alas, we need the plastic knife," announced Aloe. George brought out the piece of plastic that was half of a knife. He put glue on it, and stuck the 'knife' onto her back, through the slit in her shirt.

"Red paint," declared Aloe, and Fred painted a perfect bloodstain onto her back. The twins then put away everything, making it look like they were simply talking.

"Now, commence Operation Prank the Tiger," announced George, and Aloe burst into fake and very loud tears, as the twins planted guilty and shocked expressions on their faces. Mrs. Weasley, as predicted, rushed into the room.

"What happened, dear?" she asked.

"We… We were throwing things… And… And it got a bit out of hand…" sniffed Aloe. Mrs. Weasley then noticed the 'knife' in her back.

"Oh dear… Turn around, now," demanded Mrs. Weasley. Aloe reached around and pulled on the plastic knife, wiggling it around.

"No, no, no! You'll only make it worse! Wait a moment…" fussed Mrs. Weasley. "Wait… Why does your shirt smell like paint?"

"It's a tie-dye shirt," replied Aloe. "Muggle thing."

"The paint smells… Fresh," murmured Mrs. Weasley. At this point Fred and George were unable to hold back their sniggers. They burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "She's got a knife in her back, and you've the nerve to _laugh?!_"

Aloe nodded - a barely noticeable flick of the head. The twins answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, that's not a knife in her back," said Fred.

"It's a piece of plastic," finished George.

Aloe pulled the 'knife' off her back, showing Mrs. Weasley it was just half a knife.

You should know what happened next.

Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room, and the now grounded trio shared a high five.

**A/N : And that's the end.**


End file.
